Revelaciones:Lagrimas Y Sonrisas
by LondonBoni
Summary: Esta historia es la de Riven, vera que su caso no es una tragedia del todo y que su pasado no es tan obscuro o ¿sí?, Él no es lo que aparenta, de hecho ni el mismo se conoce, y solo sus verdaderos amigos lo pueden ayudar en este largo recorrido…
1. Primera Temporada: Fontana Roja

El titulo como que da flojera lo sé pero les aseguro que esta historia será buena! espero les guste, verán la historia del lado de uno de los integrantes de los especialistas más enigmático y misterioso, Riven, lo que tiene que ver con su vida, y su familia, el se da cuenta que el no está solo después de todo.

Aclaraciones:

Esto es un AU…Universo Alterno, que trata más que nada de Riven acompañado de musa claro esta y con participación de los demás

**Disclaime****:** Winx Club **NO ES MIO** es propiedad de **Rainbow **e** Iginio Straffi! **

**Y cualquier otro parentesco con series o programas…es coincidencia o inspiración!**

Será una historia con rating M, aun no habrá esa clase de acción entre los chicos (dije AUN no se me vallan a desesperar) por el momento será por el lenguaje, como es una escuela de hombres una que otra mala palabra puede surgir en cualquier momento no creen? Utilizare las mas inofensivas por ser mi primer capítulo si no les gusta, les da igual o les parece que las malas palabras más fuertes si son un buen complemento y por tener 21 años cumplidos tienen toda la libertad de decirlas… en sus reviews porfa háganmelo saber.

Bueno habiendo acabado de explicar esto…Espero lo disfruten…

Primera temporada: Fontana Roja

Musa siente que necesita un tiempo para pensar acerca de su relación con Riven, él se ha convertido en su mejor amigo y no le gustaría perderlo, por lo que no está segura de que hacer, Riven con tal de no perderla le ofrece ser solo su amigo hasta que ella este segura, porque tiene la esperanza de que al final estarán juntos, el único problema fue que no contaba con que alguien aprovecharía la situación, Jared nunca olvido a musa, y cuando se entero que ella estaba soltera decidió que ese era su momento.

Riven siempre aparenta estar bien porque de cierta forma lo está, musa sigue hablándole, salen de vez en cuando, se llaman y mandan mensajes de texto por celular, se encuentran cuando se reúnen los especialistas y las Winx, pero cuando recuerda que ella ya no es su novia y que anda con Jared siente como si le arrancaran el corazón, y un profundo y horroroso sentimiento de soledad llenan ese vacío, aun así no quiere que nadie se dé cuenta de cuánto le ha dolido, solo sus amigos con quienes ha crecido lo notan y saben perfectamente que pasa por su cabeza. Riven necesita estar distraído para no pensar en musa y menos en musa Con Jared así que se la pasa haciendo ejercicio, escuchando música, leyendo o hablando con los demás, algo que había dejado de hacer bastante tiempo atrás, si Riven ha vuelto a ser mas como antes de conocer a las Winx…y eso le agrada a todos pero les duele saber que ese cambio se debe al profundo dolor que está sufriendo en ese momento, Riven ha pasado por mucho que mucho muchísimas cosas, y el rompimiento con musa lo dejo con las defensas bajas y como cereza del helado… lo peor o ¿mejor? estaba comenzando…


	2. Buenas Noches

Capitulo 1: "Buenas Noches"

La paz y la tranquilidad reinaban en Fontana Roja, el único sonido que se podía escuchar era el viento meciendo las hojas de los arboles, como es de suponer a las 3 de la mañana. Cada escuadrón de especialistas en sus habitaciones durmiendo pacíficamente, o al menos la mayoría, un especialista aparentemente como cualquier otro de la escuela, giraba sobre si mismo repetidas veces, y gemía por lo bajo al tiempo que apretaba sus brazos fuertemente sobre su pecho y sudaba como si hubiera una temperatura de 45° C, un gran contraste a los agradables 25° c que todos sus demás compañeros gozaban, el chico movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y en su rostro se veía como articulaba gestos de ira, miedo y dolor sobre todo dolor.

-_no- _decía el especialista de cabellos morado rojizo en voz baja –_nooo…deténganse…basta- _continuaba diciendo mientras que su respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular y forzada como si algo además de sus brazos le estuvieran oprimiendo, algo pesado que no lo dejara moverse -_alto…No…Aaahhhgg- _una ráfaga de dolor y malestar recorría por todo su cuerpo en ese momento, libero sus brazos y los llevo a su cabeza, como si intentara alejar los pensamientos y sonidos lejos de él, ese sonido de dolor fue el que provoco que su compañero de habitación medio despertara de su tranquilo y revitalizador sueño, el solo viro su cuerpo hacia su compañero y al ver que éste no se movía, se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta,

– tal vez sea mi imaginación, ya sería mucho que le pasara hoy también, además hace unas horas estaba durmiendo de lo mas pacíficamente- pensó – bueno ya cumplí, sigue en su cama y se ve que está bien, así que supongo que puedo volver a dorm…- el especialista de largo y lacio cabello negro y ojos claros, no acababa de decir la palabra cuando su compañero comenzó a retorcerse en su cama y gritaba, pero no con un grito cualquiera estos eran de _genuina desesperación,_ como si el chico de cabellos morados intentara despertarse a sí mismo a toda costa y aparentemente sin resultados satisfactorios.

-¡RIVEN!- grito al tiempo que saltaba de la cama - ¡RIVEN…RIVEN DESPIERTA… ¿QUE PASA?- intento tomar a riven por los hombros pero le fue imposible considerando lo mucho que su compañero se movía - ¡TENGO QUE HACER ALGO! – Dijo en voz alta con gran desesperación – ¡YA SE!- pensó- CHICOS, ¡CHICOS DESPIERTEN!- gritaba al tiempo que salía corriendo de su habitación- ¡NECESITO AYUDA!

-¡HELIO! ¡? QUE RAYOS PASA CONTIGO… ¿SABES ACASO QUE HORAS SON? ¡ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE! ¡MAÑANA TENEMOS EXAMEN Y TU NOS DESPIERTAS! ADEM…- comenzó a gritar uno de los especialistas de cabello castaño oscuro mientras cruzaba la puerta de su dormitorio al lado del de riven y helio con tal de averiguar porque había sido despertado a gritos.

-¡CALLATE BRANDON!- grito Helio- ¡CREEME QUE NO LO HARIA SI NO FUERA NECESARIO!

- ¿¡ENTONCES QUE ES TAN URGENTE!- dijo a medios gritos otro de los compañeros, esta vez fue un joven de cabello rubios largo hasta los hombros que salió casi corriendo de su cuarto ante la obvia y muy ruidosa pelea de sus amigos.

- ¡SKY! LO SIENTO ESQUE…-dijo helio dándose cuenta de cómo estaba hablándole a los demás… el no es así -_pero no siempre riven nos necesita-_ pensó y acabo diciendo- ¿¡QUE RAYOS PORQUE ME DISCULPO! – recurriendo nuevamente a los gritos.

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER AUN NO AMANECE Y USTEDES YA SE ESTAN PELEANDO! ¡¿PERO QUE LES OCURRE! – dijo el ultimo de los compañeros en despertar, este tiene pelo castaño claro rojizo un poco desordenado el cual generalmente usa lentes pero ante el alboroto que armaban en la estancia del dormitorio sus compañeros salio a prisa sin ponérselos -¡¿Y BIEN HELIO QUE OCURRE PORQUE GRITAS!- pregunto timmy.

Helio se enfrasco tanto en la pelea de quien tenia derecho a gritar y quien no con sus amigos que olvido por completo a riven, volteo hacia su cuarto y se percato que su amigo no gritaba mas pero si seguía con evidentes señales de agonizante dolor- ¡TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLO… NO PUEDO DESPERTAR A RIVEN! … - helio se detuvo para tomar aire y darles la noticia a sus amigos, pero Brandon aprovecho el silencio de su amigo para decir,

- ¡pues si lo que quieres es despertarlo sigue gritando como hasta ahorita ya veras que muy pronto despierta!- de no haber sido helio con quien Brandon hablaba, cualquier otro le hubiera acomodado un buen golpe

- _en otra ocasión te tocara pero ahorita…_-pensó y dijo – ¡NO TONTO ME REFIERO A QUE RIVEN ESTA IGUAL QUE ANOCHE Y CASI NO PUEDE RESPIRAR!- grito helio al tiempo que se presionaba la cabeza con sus puños con una clara expresión de pánico en su rostro.

-¿¡QUE! ¡¿Y PORQUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES!-gritaron sky y brandon mientras corrían a la habitación de riven seguidos de helio y timmy.

-¡SUJETALO!- gritaban- ¡ESO INTENTO!- respondían.

-RIVEN… ¡RIVEN DESPIERTA!-grito sky

- ¡NO CRES QUE YO INTENTE HACER ESO TAMBIEN!- le reprocho helio

- ¡NECESITABA PROBAR!-

- ¡CALMENSE LOS DOS!-grito timmy y en ese momento riven que yacía en su cama con todos sus amigos alrededor grito

_-¡DEJENLAAA_!- justo después de eso abrió los ojos y con voz muy fina dijo- _no… puedo….respirar_-hizo un ultimo intento por conseguir aire antes de caer desmayado pero le fue inútil, timmy tomo la cabeza de riven entre sus manos y la sacudió fuertemente diciéndole,

- ¡DESPIERTA!- y como si fuera una broma de mal gusto el lo obedeció, riven ya estaba calmado y no se movía como lo había estado haciendo los últimos instantes, pero ese no era riven, sus ojos normalmente magenta o mas bien amatista, profundos y llenos de ese brillo característico había desaparecido, eso ojos eran pesados y opacos el exquisito color se había ido desvaneciendo dando paso a un gris sin vida,

- ¿QUE TE OCURRE? ¡RIVEN PORFAVOR ESCUCHAME TIENES QUE DESPERTAR!- le ordeno timmy en voz alta, no le preocupaba el hecho de que riven hubiera dejado de moverse repentinamente, sino que el chico no estaba respirando mientras sus amigos lo sujetaban y todo sucedía.

-_que… ¿que pasa?... ¿?... ¿donde estoy? ¿Por qué siento como que ya he estado aquí antes? Y ¿Quién es ella?- _pensaba riven mientras se encontraba el mismo en la nada rodeado de absolutamente nada, era como si se viera a el mismo pero en la distancia, podía ver sus ojos a lo lejos pero al mismo tiempo cerca, pero…no eran los suyos, son iguales del mismo color magenta que le da un aire misterioso e intimidante, nadie que el conociera ni siquiera el mismo además de los suyos, jamás había visto otros del mismo color_,-acaso… ¿soy yo?_ … _no, se parecen… ¿pero como?-_ pensó riven y definitivamente no eran los suyos, le pertenecían a ella…una mujer en medio de la nada justo enfrente de el, la misma mujer que se presentaba en sueños cada noche sin falta como lo había estado haciendo las ultimas semanas, pero algo curioso en ella, es que estaba sujeta y suspendida por grandes, pesadas y frías cadenas, estaban todo alrededor de su frágil cuerpo, su cabello era increíblemente largo, tanto que caía en cascada por su espalda y sobresalía de sus pies, su piel blanca no hacia contraste con sus cabellos blancos, era como si no hubiera visto la luz del sol en muchísimo tiempo, sus miradas se cruzaron y ella sin abrir la boca dijo con una dulce y _maternal _voz…

- _no deberías estar aquí, podrías hacerte daño-_

-¿te preocupas por mi?-pensó riven

_-claro que lo ago siempre lo he hecho, disculpa que no pueda explicarte, pero como ya te lo dije puedes lastimarte, aun no estas listo mejor vete además tus amigos te esperan- _dijo de nuevo sin abrir la boca bajo la cabeza y cerro los ojos y antes de que riven pudiera decir algo mas, comenzó a oír como lo llamaban eran voces familiares- suenan preocupados, tal vez deba volver- cuando volvió su cabeza la mujer ya no estaba y empezó a sentir como todo se desvanecía incluyéndolo.

-¡RIVEN DESPIERTA PORFAVOR DESPIERTA!- volvió a gritar timmy, y justo en ese momento pudo notarse claramente como el color volvía a los ojos y piel de riven , desesperadamente buscaba el aire, nadie había tomado cuenta del tiempo que riven llevaba sin respirar pero por el color casi blanco de su piel, obviamente era bastante, daba grandes, irregulares y ruidosas bocanadas de aire intentando recuperar el aliento, fue tanta su desesperación que el poco aire que entraba era como si no le sirviera, todos sus amigos veían impotentes la escena, su amigo estaba ahogándose y los mas probable es que también a punto de morir y no podían hacer nada o eso pensaban,

-¡RIVEN!- grito helio-¡reacciona por favor! No vas a lograrlo si te pones así mira, as lo que te digo, riven por su parte olvido lo que había pasado y solo se concentro en la voz de su compañero- inhala…exhala…inhala…exhala… ya vez es sencillo- riven lo obedecía y los demás se quedaron callados mientras los observaban, el ejercicio se repitió muchas veces mas, nadie estaba llevando esa cuenta tampoco, pero todos aguardaron a que riven pudiera tener la calma suficiente para acompasar su respiración y que también pudiera decirles que era lo que había soñado, esa si seria una novedad dadas las circunstancias

- trae un poco de agua Brandon- dijo sky al tempo que señalaba la puerta de la habitación, una ves que riven se tranquilizo le tendieron el agua que este inmediatamente rechazo alegándola de si con un gesto de que estaba bien y que no pasaba nada,

-no se hubieran molestado, enserio-dijo Riven mientras se sentaba en su cama e intentaba disimular una pequeña sonrisa y llevaba su mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo_-¿porque me duele? Bueno mejor no les digo nada, de por si ya están nerviosos por lo que paso esto esta de mas_- pensó

-¿como no nos ibas a molestar? ¡Si por tu culpa helio nos despertó y muy feo!-dijo Brandon mientras apuntaba a helio con su dedo índice y ponía una cara de falsa indignación, como podía molestarse con el? Después de todo no era su culpa lo que estaba pasando, los chicos sonrieron al ver la cara de su amigo, parecía un niño de 4 años,

-no te preocupes amigo no es nada - dijo timmy al tiempo que se sentaba junto a el en la cama, al ver eso sus demás compañeros lo imitaron, helio se sentó con ellos 2 costado y Brandon y sky en la cama de helio,

– OYE ¿PORQUE EN MI CAMA?- poniendo cara de "enojado" intentando dispersar un poco el ambiente que se respiraba en el cuarto,

- porque ustedes ya están sentados con riven, además ¡el piso esta helado!-dijo Brandon provocando que todos rieran un poco, incluido Riven lo que causo que este tosiera debido a lo reseca que estaba su garganta , pues como no iba a estarlo si llevaba buen rato gritando y jadeando, y ante ese recuerdo helio volvió a ofrecerle el agua, la que esta vez si tuvo que aceptar, después de unos minutos el silencio reinaba nuevamente en el cuarto y como riven ya había bebido todo el vaso, llego el momento, todos voltearon a verlo con cara de es hora de la pregunta del millón,

-Hammm oye riven, que fue…que fue lo q… ¿Qué fffue lo que soñaste esta… vez?-pregunto sky dudando en si esas fueron las palabras correctas

-yo… yo no…_ lo siento no… no puedo recordar… nada … otra vez- _casi escupiendo esas ultimas palabras, riven había tenido pesadillas como esas en las semanas anteriores a esa, mas bien meses, y ninguno sabia porque o de que trataban las pesadillas, siempre gritaba cosas o murmuraba pero al despertar todo se borraba de su mente , riven no se lo había comentado a nadie y sus amigos tampoco lo habían hecho, pues como si estaban amenazados de muerte si lo hacían riven segurito y los mandaba a dormir, pero en un hospital y en el área de terapia intensiva,

-pero nada, nada, Nada… NADA!- presionaba Brandon para ver si podía decirles algo,

–NADA- le dijo riven con voz ruda

-bueno pero…-

-**Ya te dije que no recuerdo nada, NADA, siempre se me olvida… que te hace pensar que ahora si lo recuerdo? Heeee!-** le grito riven

-cálmate riven no te enojes, yo también concuerdo con él, enserio no hay nada que puedas recordar?... una voz, una cara, un lugar…- dijo helio

-nada-

-¿una mujer, quizás?-dijo timmy

-¿Cómo DICES?-

-es que… gritaste, _déjenla_-dijo sky con un gesto de preocupación

-ella-dijo riven mientras en su mente se formaba la imagen de aquella hermosa mujer rodada de cadenas, cuando una ráfaga de dolor invadió su hombro izquierdo, no se quejo por eso pero si hizo que se quedara callado, y lo único que provoco fue que esa única imagen desapareciera y se convirtiera en sombra justo como las otras pesadillas, helio noto su reacción y sabia perfectamente lo que significaba,

-OK, ¿ella…quien?- pregunto sky

-lo siento chicos, lo olvide-dijo Riven con voz forzada tratar de ignorar y controlar el dolor de su hombro

-ya… no te preocupes Riv-dijo sky

Brandon suspiro y dijo- tal parece que riven no puede contar nada, ¡QUE MILAGRO!... Pero bueno ya acabo todo así que supongo que podemos volver a dormir-

-yo que tu no cantaría victoria- Brandon volteo a verlo un poco extrañado así que helio prosiguió- eso pensé yo ase rato y mira como acabo todo-

-¡no te preocupes! , riven no volverá atener pesadillas o al menos no por hoy-dijo sky saliendo del cuarto

-eso es seguro- se oyó la voz de Riven y timmy al mismo tiempo,

**-¡¿De que diantres están hablando todos!-**dijo Brandon con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que sus compañeros cambiaban las expresiones de sus rostros, ya no era cansancio ni preocupación , mas bien era de FASTIDIOpues segundos después de la pregunta, como si fuera trama de película de terror comenzó el peor sonido jamás conocido por el hombre… y sobretodo los flojos,

Titi tití…titi tití… titi tití…titi tití…titi tití,

-por favor, ¡DIME QUE ES BROMA!- grito Brandon, mientras que helio ponía cara de… "te lo dije" y riven una expresión de tristeza y un poco de vergüenza,

-mmmmmmm parece que esto no amerita comentario, o ¿sí?-dijo timmy mientras Brandon le dirigía una mirada de asesina,

-calmado tigre, solo es broma-

-por si no lo has notado timmy, ¡NO ME ESTOY RIENDO! –

-a pesar de que las visitas son agradables, es muy cierto lo que dicen, ¡lo mejor es cuando se largan!-dijo helio al tiempo que los empujaba a ambos fuera del cuarto, cerraba de golpe tras ellos, colocando el seguro de la puerta y volteaba a donde estaba Riven sentado, todavía en su cama,

-te duele otra vez… ¿verdad?-dijo helio en voz baja

-no tanto como otras veces-

-deja ver…- acercándose a Riven todavía en cama -Pues se ve igual que siempre-

-igual que siempre… sabes helio esa expresión, me parece estúpida y sin sentido-

-¿a qué te refieres?

Riven suspiro - en general esto- extendiendo los brazos señalando todo el cuarto- podría considerársele extraño, pero estos últimos meses ya no sé ni que pensar helio, todo mi mundo se ha puesto de cabeza y la expresión "como siempre" me parece muy … tonta-dijo al tiempo que se cubría la cara con las manos reprimiendo así su tristeza, - sabes soy considerado tal vez no como el más maduro, pero definitivamente si el más fuerte de toda la escuela, ya he pasado por muchísimas cosas, y esto no debería afectarme-

-pero lo hace y mucho-

-lo sé- dijo con un hilo de voz

-Riv-dijo helio casi inaudible

-dilo de una vez helio-

- ¿no has pensado que musa tiene algo que ver con tus pesadillas? siempre hablas en tus sueños y generalmente es de una mujer, tal vez verla con Jared… bueno te ponga mal-

-¿tal vez me ponga mal? Claro que me pone mal, ¡siento que quiero abalanzarme sobre él y arrancarle la cabeza desde los hombros!- dijo perdiendo el control de sus emociones por un instante pero consiguiendo compostura suficiente para terminas de decir- hay algo que debo decirte, mis pesadillas comenzaron meses antes de que musa rompiera conmigo-

-¿¡pero y porque no habías dicho nada!-

-¡eso es porque desde niño, hay temporadas en las que tengo pesadillas frecuentes, nunca me había pasado como ahora …cuando comenzaron creí que eran tonterías y que no debería preocuparlos por nada, pero ahora estoy… a…asu…-_no puedo creer que diga esto-pensó_- Asustado-dijo mientras abrazaba sus piernas y escondía su rostro entre ellas

-¿Por qué no tengo una cámara de video cuando se ocupa?- =S

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Riven un poco irritado

-¡que no pensé que mi vida fuera lo suficientemente larga y dichosa como para escuchar que dijeras esa palabra! ¡Honestamente pensé que no conocías la palabra!-

-¡no estoy para bromas Helio!-dijo empujándolo de la cama- ¡es enserio lo que te estoy diciendo, DE VERDAD ESTOY…asustado!-diciendo esa última palabra de forma casi inaudible

- oye lo lamento no debí decir eso pero…no tienes por qué estarlo, nosotros estamos contigo y sabes que vamos a ayudarte en lo que podamos –dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente a su lado y pasaba su brazo sobre sus hombros- Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Ophir y yo siempre estaremos ahí para cuidar tu espalda, ya deberías saberlo a estas alturas del partido, ¿no crees?

Riven volteo a ver a su amigo a los ojos- gracias – dijo moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido alguno y Helio se limito a darle una sincera sonrisa sin decir una palabra más y cambiando bruscamente el tema para hacer que Riven olvidara el asunto de las pesadillas y la falta de sueño, se levanto ágilmente de la cama diciendo,

-bueno debemos apurarnos o no llegaremos a tiempo a los ejercicios de calentamiento de codaatorta-al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la camisa de la pijama, la hacía bolita, la arrojaba al cesto de la ropa sucia y esta entraba sin tocar los bordes de este – ¡valla que soy bueno!-

Riven rodo sus ojos al ver a su amigo ovacionarse el solo frente al espejo del baño y una pequeña sonrisa tierna se dibujaba en sus labios,

-creo que quiere matarnos-dijo Riven mientras se tiraba de espaldas en su cama nuevamente

-¿te refieres a codatorta?-dijo helio al mismo tiempo que salía del baño ya con su atuendo deportivo y cepillaba su largo cabello

-¿Qué otro profesor nos hace levantarnos a las 4:30 de la mañana para ponernos a correr 8 kilómetros antes del desayuno?-

-hasta donde se… creo que es el único–dijo sin parar de cepillar

-solo piénsalo, de 4:30 a 6 de la mañana "calentamiento"-dijo mientras hacia las señas con los dedos en el aire- de 6 a 7 desayuno, para comenzar con la tortura desde las 7:30 hasta las 2 de la tarde, ¡creo que planea ponernos a hacer ejercicio hasta que desfallezcamos!-

-o solo nos quiere en buena forma-

-helio… no lo defiendas-

Ese comentario provoco una leve risa de su compañero

- ¡faltan 15 minutos! si no queremos que en vez de 8 kilómetros sean 15 debemos apresurarnos-grito timmy al otro lado de la puerta

-eso es cierto Riv, y lo mejor para todos seria que envés de estarte quejando te levantaras de una vez y te pusieras esto-dijo helio al tiempo que le arrojaba un pantalón de deportes azul y una playera blanca

Riven suspiro- si supongo que sí, pero al menos yo tengo una ventaja sobre todos ustedes –

-hooo ¿enserio? ¿Y cuál sería?-

-que yo no tengo que perder tiempo desvistiéndome por las mañanas- se levanto de la cama y sobre su "pijama" se puso el pantalón de deportes seguido por la camisa- enserio deberías probar dormir en ropa interior, es mas cómodo, sin mencionar que te ahorras mucho tiempo, pero claro deberás despedirte del alago de tu publico en el espejo después de la canasta- dijo eso ultimo mientras se ponía los tenis y soltaba una risa impregnada de malicia,

- Ha Ha Ha!-rio helio en forma sarcástica mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su compañero

-ni se te ocurra-dijo dando una mirada de advertencia

-¡TARDE!- grito al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre Riven lo atrapaba por el cuello con su brazo y comenzaba a batir su cabello provocando risas y gritos de ambos chicos

-Oigan tortolitos, ¿ya están listos?- grito sky

-Si ya vamos- gritaron al mismo tiempo y salían de la habitación para encontrarse con los demás en la estancia de los dormitorios, el resto de los chicos al ver la expresión de Riven un poco más tranquila se sintieron muy aliviados, comprendiendo así que lo que había ocurrido unas oras antes era historia antigua y no debía ser mencionada amenos que planearas morir joven en manos de Riven,

- OK en marcha, codatorta está por comenzar- dijo Brandon mientras todos se dirigían a la puerta

-espera se me olvida mi Mp3- dijo Riven mientras entraba de nuevo a su cuarto

-bien nos vemos allá- grito timmy

-¿que no piensan esperarme?-

-¿estás bromeando? Ni de chiste me arriesgo a que me pongan a correr 15 kilómetros antes del desayuno – grito sky – ¡será mejor que te apresures o no nos alcanzaras a tiempo!- grito desde el corredor mientras todos seguían caminando estaban algo lejos pero alcanzaron a escuchar la voz de Riven gritándoles,

-¡COBARDES!- haciendo que todos rieran incluyéndolo a él, una vez que entro en su habitación miro en todas las direcciones–a ver si fuera un Mp3… ¿en dónde me escondería? Estoy seguro que lo deje cerca de mi cama o ¿en ella?- dijo eso al tiempo que se agachaba a revisar bajo la cama – _espera creo lo deje en_…- pensó levantándose – Haaa ahí estas condenado-dirigiéndose a su buro para tomas un reproductor color negro más pequeño que su palma, se puso los audífonos y lo guardo en su bolsa trasera- listo ya no me falta nada, mmmmm ¿el celular?... Nhaaa ¿Quién me llamaría a esta hora? – mirando el reloj se dio cuenta que faltaban 10 minutos-si corro llego a tiempo- estaba por salir de la habitación cuando una palpitación lo detuvo en seco-¿Qué?- otra más fuerte- ¡Ahggg!-dijo por lo bajo mientras se recargaba en la pared, sintió otras 3 palpitaciones una más fuerte que la anterior, a duras penas pudo identificar de donde provenía el dolor era de su hombro izquierdo, le había dolido antes pero nada parecido a eso, de pronto las palpitaciones se convirtieron en punzadas aun más dolorosas provocando que Riven callera sobre sus rodillas y luego de costado, trataba de no emitir ningún sonido para no llamar la atención de nadie pero uno que otro gemido ahogado lograba escapar por sus labios, el dolor recorría su cuerpo entero impidiendo moverse y haciendo muy difícil su respiración .

****

En el patio con los demás…

-¿no creen que Riv ya tardo demasiado?- pregunto Sky un poco preocupado, mientras se asomaba por el pasillo y entrecerrando los ojos intentando divisarlo a lo lejos

-la verdad si, dijo que solo iba a recoger su Mp3, ¿Qué no?-dijo Brandon

-¡_Mentiroso!... ¡seguramente le dolía el hombro más de lo que me dijo_!-pensó Helio mientras apretaba los puños y sus dientes

-¿helio, estas bien?- pregunto Timmy al notar la reacción de su compañero, provocando que Sky y Brandon voltearan igual

-¿huh? Haaa si bien… ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-bueno es que…-

-¡ATENCION!- se hoyó la voz de Codatorta que venía cruzando por el umbral de la puerta que daba al patio-¡fórmense!

-Riven… ¿Dónde te metiste?-dijo Helio por lo bajo atrayendo la atención de Codatorta

-suficiente señoritas…si quieren platicar háganlo mientras corren, pero por ahorita, comencemos con los calentamientos… ¡EN SILENCIO!- dijo mientras se paseaba por enfrente de las filas de jóvenes, parados en posición de descanso en medio del patio-muy bien, ahora comencemos...

Ya 30 minutos habían pasado desde que habían dejado a Riven en la habitación y de él ni sus luces…

-¿bueno que se cree?- dijo Brandon ignorando por completo lo que decía Codatorta

-ni idea- dijo Timmy

- ¿y si lo del Mp3 solo fue una excusa para quedarse dormido?- pregunto incrédulo Sky

-lo dudo- dijo Helio en forma muy seria-se te olvida que desde hace unos meses, dormir, no es precisamente un buen momento para Riven-

-¿y si algo le paso?-dijo Brandon de repente provocando que todos se tensaran mientras que las imágenes de Riven horas antes se aparecían en sus mentes

-bien bien parece que ustedes aun no saben acatar órdenes… ¿verdad?... tal vez empezar a correr les despeje la mente…Ok los 4…un segundo 1…2…3…4… ¿Dónde está Riven?- dijo Codatorta mientras fruncía el seño

-Aquí- se hoyó una voz desde el corredor, era Riven que se acercaba con paso un poco pausado y las manos en las bolsas del pantalón

-valla y ¿se puede saber el porqué su retraso Majestad?- pregunto Codatorta mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho

- =O ¿acaso en vez de champo, me puse el peróxido de Sky anoche? – pregunto Riven mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza con cara de preocupación, provocando las risas de todos excepto los de su escuadrón

-muy gracioso

- =D psssss ya ve-

-espero que te sigas portando igual de graciosito después de correr los 15 km por llegar tarde-

Riven se limito a asentir y cruzar sus brazos

-pero no te preocupes no vas solo Helio te va a acompañar –

-¿Qué, QUE?-grito Helio

- lo que oíste, fuiste tú, el primero que hablo de toda la clase-

-- se oyó al unísono de parte del los otros 3 especialistas del escuadrón

-no se preocupen ustedes no se quedan atrás… aunque no van a correr 15 km si me recorrerán 10, por seguirle la corriente a Helio-

-pero…- dijo Timmy

-pero nada, y será mejor que salgan ya si no quieren perderse el desayuno- dijo de modo frio y dándoles la espalda

-vámonos- les dijo Riven

Riven llevaba la delantera desde que comenzaron el recorrido, no importaba que tan rápido corrieran sus amigos detrás suyo el siempre conseguía quedarse adelante

- ¡es inútil! No deja que lo alcancemos – dijo brando mientras jadeaba

-si seguimos corriendo así no vamos a aguantar mucho tiempo mas – grito Timmy intentando mantener el paso

-Timmy tiene razón, necesitamos que el se detenga un poco- dijo Brandon

-¿Qué acaso están locos?- grito Timmy mientras se detenía en frente de todos mientras extendía sus brazos- ¿Enserio creen que eso puede pasar en esta vida? ¡Riven jamás se cansa de correr! ¡¿Qué no ponen atención cuando Codatorta hace exámenes de resistencia? ¡Riven siempre acaba primero en todas las carreras! ¡SIEMPRE!

-Timmy tiene razón-dijo Helio

-¡Bueno de cualquier forma…hay que alcanzarlo! –gritaron Brandon y Sky mientras se daban cuenta que estaban perdiendo a Riven de vista

-ustedes ya terminaron sus 10 km… a mi aun me faltan 5… yo lo alcanzare- dijo Helio mientras se alejaba de sus compañeros y aceleraba a lo mas que le daban sus ligeras y hábiles piernas

-¡nos vemos en la escuela!- grito Sky

-¿tú crees que lo alcance?-

-eso espero- dijo Brandon ladeando la cabeza

-bueno hay que volver-

-si-dijeron los otros 2 chicos al unísono

Helio corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, ignorando el dolor que le provocaban ya los 14 km recorridos, pero a pesar de la fatiga y la irritación, la preocupación que tenia por su mejor amigo era más grande, y al ver que ya estaba cerca de él… acelero, al verse detrás de Riven estiro el brazo para tratar de detenerlo, pero el especialista de cabellos magenta, lejos de estar cansado aprovecho la condición de su amigo para acelerar aun mas y tratar de dejar a Helio atrás de una vez por todas,

-_ya debió avece detenido… ¿Por qué no paras de una vez y me dejas?-_pensó Riven algo intrigado y molesto

Cuando menos lo noto, Helio estaba nuevamente detrás de el,

-¿Pero cómo?-

-¡AHORA SI NO TE ME ESCAPAS!- y con el ultimo atisbo de energía que le quedaba en el cuerpo sin desayunar, saltó, tomando a Riven por el codo, a la velocidad que iban cualquier movimiento podía hacerlos tropezar a ambos y como eso no fue un ligero movimiento sino un jalón, a diestra y siniestra Helio sin soltar a Riven del brazo, cayeron al suelo haciendo que ambos rodaran por el bosque hasta topar con el tronco de un árbol que estaba en medio del camino, Riven golpeo primero el árbol con la espalda y Helio fue el segundo en golpear pero sobre Riven también con su espalda, se incorporaron poco a poco mientras sobaban su cuerpo lastimado, ninguno de los 2 había dicho nada desde que cayeron al suelo, solo se habían escuchado unos quejidos ahogados en las gargantas de los muchachos, las heridas no fueron grandes, pero si dolorosas debido a la velocidad a la que iban corriendo, Riven se hizo una cortada de 8 cm en su pómulo izquierdo, un raspón en la parte interna de su brazo derecho y otro en el hombro derecho que se hizo a la hora de chocar con el árbol, Helio tenía una cortada a lo largo de su cara desde su barbilla hasta la altura de su boca y un raspón en toda la rodilla izquierda eso sin mencionar el sinfín de moretones y cortadas leves en el resto de sus cuerpo, ambos sentían como la sangre corría por su piel pero como ambos se querían ver muy machos en ese momento intentaban disimular el dolor con miradas de furia el uno por el otro, solo el sonido del tranquilo bosque a su alrededor se distinguía hasta que Helio hablo

-¿Por qué me mentiste?-

-¿qué?-

-¡No juegues al imbécil conmigo Riven! ¡Se bien que me mentiste!-

-¡yo no estoy jugando helio! ¡De verdad no tengo idea de lo que hablas!-

-¡¿ha no? Bien deja te refresco la memoria ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?-

-¡no lo sé!-

-¡te digo que no juegues al estúpido conmigo Riven, te lo advierto!-

-¿tú me lo adviertes…A MI?-dijo apuntándose a el mismo con una cara de "no me hagas reír"

-te lo vuelvo a preguntar-dijo eso al borde de la histeria-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?-

-¡PORQUE ME DIO MI REGALADA GANA! ¡¿ya Feliz?- Riven también estaba perdiendo la paciencia esperaba que portarse de manera tan arrogante hiciera que Helio perdiera interés en el, prefería a su amigo molesto que preocupado, pero aparentemente la forma en que Riven le hablaba solo avivaba mas el incendio que se estaba iniciando

-¡Te lo advertí!- dijo Helio mientras tomaba a Riven por el cuello de la camisa y se preparaba a golpearlo cuando Riven se libro de su agarre empujándolo con su brazo izquierdo, pero cuando hizo eso. Comenzó a sentir nuevamente las punzadas de esa mañana provocando que cayera de espaldas al suelo, Helio vio Horrorizado por unos instantes como su amigo se retorcía del dolor mientras gritaba desahogadamente al tiempo que se tomaba del hombro

-_¿es acaso el raspón? No seguramente es lo de antes-_pensó y se arrodillo junto a su amigo sin la menor idea de qué hacer, Riven poco a poco comenzó a calmarse y a tratar de acompasar su respiración seguía tirado en el suelo echo bolita mientras helio pasaba su mano por su cabeza y su cabello, que mas podía hacer, no podía quitarle el dolor y si se podía, ¿Cómo? Riven soltó su hombro e intento ponerse de pie pero Helio no se lo Permitió

-¡no aun no!-

-Tenemos que volver, si nos tardamos mas… mandaran a buscarnos-

-solo por eso, pero tienes que explicarme que te ocurre-ayudando a Riven a levantarse

-te digo la verdad Helio no tengo idea de que me sucede-

-algo debes saber, si no supieras nada de NADA, no hubieras huido de nosotros cuando intentábamos alcanzarte, ¿no crees?-

-que listo-

- =D ¡psssss ya vessss!-

-mira mi hombro-

A Helio le extraña la orden de Riven pero en esos momentos ninguno estaba para bromas, así que no podía serlo, Helio se queda quieto mientras Riven poco a poco se quitaba la camisa y a plena vista estaban su amplia espalda y sus notables y definidos músculos (1) al igual que una piel morada y verdosa por los moretones procedentes de la caída minutos atrás, cuando acabo de quitarse la camisa Helio observo el hombro tratando de contener lo más posible la impresión y el susto que se llevo

-Helio…- dijo Riven con la mirada perdida en el cielo

-¿mmm?-alcanzó a contestar pero aun sin poder salir del shock

-No le digas a los demás, al menos no todavía-

-De acuerdo- dijo con la cabeza un poco gacha y voz resignada

****

Fin del capítulo 1

al fin!

Les ruego me disculpen por a verme tardado tanto, la verdad es que mi novio termino conmigo y por unos instantes me sentí deprimida, pero gracias a quienes me han contestado mensajes alentándome a subir mi historia! acabo de terminar este capítulo espero que les guste es mi primer Fic. Hay otra cosa que olvide mencionarles en las aclaraciones del inicio, para mi historia hay muchas cosas que debo enseñarles como son pero como FanFiction no tiene para subir imágenes más que el Avatar de la página principal tendré que abrir un metroflog… la verdad lo odio pero no hayo de otra si quieren imaginarse las cosas es como ustedes gusten amigs de todos modos tratare de explicar lo mejor que pueda en la historia, pero si no quieren batallar pondré el link del metro en mi perfil así verán las imágenes conforme salen los capítulos, yo les diré cuando haya imágenes y cuando no… sale? =D okkk… hasta el siguiente capitulo

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa una cosa mas…. ↓

(1)A/N: Helio no puso atención a esto! Es hombre primero que nada y novio de Flora…pero yo si soy niña y solterita! jijijijij


	3. Luego te digo quien es el

-discúlpame

-que dijiste?- pregunto riven

-discúlpame, no sé qué me paso, no debí comportarme así, y mucho menos hablarte de esa manera -dijo helio mientras se tallaba un poco la barbilla

-no te preocupes-dijo riven mientras se limpiaba la sangre que aun corría por su rostro- lo entiendo, no te he dejado dormir en semanas, y has tenido que estarme cuidando estos días…

Helio no podía más que mirar al suelo y hacer una mueca, cuando recordaba lo que habían pasado noches atrás… bueno varias noches atrás!, ambos seguían caminando hacia la escuela, la silueta de esta se dibujaba poco a poco en la distancia, haciéndose cada vez más grande y definida

-enserio te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, significa mucho, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo, ya te lo he dicho Vástion- dijo mientras tenia fija la vista en la escuela

-sé que nunca te ha parecido bien la idea de tener un una niñera, pero ese es mi deber Corel- dijo en voz baja pero audible

Ambos se detuvieron en seco y clavaron sus miradas uno en el otro, la figura que cada uno de ellos tenían en su mente desapareció de golpe al ver a quien le hablaban y de que!

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo- de ninguna manera!- otra vez al mismo tiempo

Fue como si entre ellos no pudieran reconocerse, que habían dicho? Su propia conciencia los había traicionado, helio no pudo decir nada, solo siguió caminando hacia la escuela, había mencionado un nombre que hacía mucho no salía de su boca, pero en su mente parecía como marca de hierro, sin mencionar que no quería cruzar la mirada con la de riven, aunque también le intrigaba saber porque este lo había llamado de esa manera, eso sí, no pensaba detenerse a preguntar, y para riven lo mismo, y para evitar más equivocaciones, estuvieron en silencio hasta llegar a la escuela

-donde estarán?

-ni idea- dijo timmy mirando su reloj- debieron haber vuelto hace rato

-no deben tardar- dijo sky

-creen que debamos ir a buscarlos?- pregunto de nuevo brandon

-no creo que sea necesario-

Al oír esto los 3 giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse con 2 figuras un poco sucias y ensangrentadas, no hubo necesidad de que alguno de ellos dijera algo la pregunta surgió desde la entrada.

-PERO QUE RAYOS SUCEDIÓ CON USTEDES!

-mmmmm- helio y riven no podían más que mirarse uno al otro como preguntándose, que le decimos? – Bueno es algo complicado vera…- comenzó helio pero la elocuencia no era algo que lo acompañara en ese momento, así que comenzó a rascar su cabeza y miro a riven-creo que nos emocionamos con la carrera y… no nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba frente a nosotros…-

-un árbol se levantó del suelo y se puso frente a ustedes? Volvió a preguntar codatorta

-no de hecho, - se apresuró riven a contestar –nosotros nos atravesamos en el camino del ARBOL- que dije? Pensó… que dijo? Pensaron todos, codatorta solo pudo golpear su frente con su mano en señal de desaprobación…

-enserio?- pregunto

–ammm

– olvídenlo chicos, es suficiente, ustedes-dijo señalando a sky y los demás- vayan a sus clases, y ustedes 2… a la enfermería, quiero que se traten esas heridas, después vayan por un justificante de ausencia por el día de hoy a la oficina principal, y se presenten al comedor con el resto de la población, ENTENDIDO?

-SI SEÑOR- los chicos se despidieron con un gesto de la mano y siguieron a codatorta, riven y helio caminaron al lado opuesto, hacia la enfermería, en silencio…llegaron y comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, hasta quedar en ropa interior para lavar sus heridas, en silencio y sin verse… helio miraba de vez en cuando horrorizado el hombro de riven, la carne al rojo vivo como si la hubieran quemado dejando horribles cicatrices, la piel parecía que en cualquier momento le brotaría la sangre por los poros, o se le caería, lo primero que pasara, para esto ninguna sería tan sorprendente, pero siempre había estado en su hombro… porque hasta ahora le pasa esto? Pensó, se quedó demasiado tiempo inmerso en sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que veía a riven, pues este se percató…

-no es tan doloroso como se ve, bueno no mientras este despierto- dijo mientras se colocaba pedazos de cinta blanca en su pómulo, y sacaba a helio de golpe de sus pensamientos,

-disculpa- miro hacia otro lado un poco avergonzado por su falta de discreción

- no te preocupes helio, es asombroso…al mismo tiempo que grotesco y atemorizante – termino helio la frase, bueno que me pasa el día de hoy? Se preguntó a sí mismo, volteo a ver a riven con cara de susto, ni el mismo podía creer lo que había dicho, el pánico era evidente en sus ojos como si estuviera a punto de arrodillarse frente e implorar perdón- no, no te preocupes, tienes razón… es espeluznante y grotesco – se apresuró a decirle … antes de que … llorara?, siguieron limpiándose las heridas, el silencio en la habitación era incomodo, casi pesaba el solo hecho de respirar hasta que riven rompió con tal atmósfera…

-quien es Corel?- pregunto

-quien es Vástion?- pregunto devuelta helio

-yo pregunte primero-trato de defenderse

-tú ya lo sabes- …

- no, no lo…

- SI, SI LO SABES! TIENES ECCESO A TODOS LOS MALDITOS DATOS E HISTORIALES DE CUALQUIERA DE ESTA PUTA ESCUELA, SABES QUIEN ES COREL!- grito helio desesperado, pero riven no se inmuto…

-en parte tienes razón, tengo acceso a todos los datos, de todos sin excepción,-sintiéndose el dueño de la situación- y cuando entraste al grupo conseguí los tuyos, se dónde están y puedo ir por ellos en cualquier momento, junto con cualquier otra información donde venga tu nombre… - todo esto lo decía con una mirada fría y distante, pero al poco tiempo su mirada cambio drásticamente volviéndola cálida y amable, riven no era así con cualquiera, relativamente pocas personas conocían esa mirada- pero no los he leído… te convertiste en mi mejor amigo- le dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa muy rara en el - preferiría que tú me contaras tu vida envés de leerla de un estúpido papel como si fueras cualquier otra persona, pero –cambio completamente su expresión, volvía a verse como el mismo frio y distante riven- si quieres que investigue … te advierto una cosa, si lo hago por mi cuenta me sabré absolutamente todo aunque no te guste, pero si tú lo haces tienes la oportunidad de contarme solo lo que quieres que sepa, y ahí se termina el problema-

-me pides que te hable de una persona que fue muy mala, y que ya no existe

-pues si ya no existe de que tienes miedo?

-no es tan sencillo de explicar, y no es miedo es solo que me conociste así, y me gusta ser tu mejor amigo, no quiero que me veas como era antes-

-helio, somos amigos!, yo te voy a entender sea lo que sea y si no lo logro a la primera, seguiré intentando!, si temes que le diga a alguien o a flora, no te preocupes! Nadie lo sabrá-

-no lo se-

-helio…

-trae los expedientes… puedes hablar en la noche?

-huy lo siento yo hoy me duermo temprano- el sarcasmo casi le escurría por las orillas de sus labios y helio solo pudo hacerle una mueca, para esto ya habían terminado de tratar sus heridas, lo que seguía era sencillo ir por un justificante autorizado por codatorta, por ave faltado a todas las clases de ese día, y reportarse al comedor, donde comerían, ya eran casi las 10 de la mañana y los chicos no habían probado bocado y donde se reuniría con sus amigos, una vez pausado el tema con respecto a la nueva actitud de helio, el resto de las pláticas fueron comunes y corrientes, de cosas sin sentido o tonterías por las cuales ambos se reían o bromeaban, aunque riven siguiera insistiendo a helio que soltara la sopa, sabía que no lograría nada, él ya le había prometido que le diría esa misma noche y valla que no tenía apuro por la hora de dormir, los dolores y las pesadillas no llegaban conforme a la obscuridad seguida a la puesta de sol, sino con el quedarse dormido, mientras no callera en los brazos de Morfeo, todo estaba bien.

-AL FIN!- exclamo riven al tener un plato de comida frente a su rostro helio solo le dedico una media sonrisa, chocaron los tenedores como diciendo salud! y buen provecho, el hambre ya no dejaba ni hablar a los pobres.

Después de un rato los especialistas empezaron a llegar lentamente al comedor,

-10,9,8,7- tomo un sorbo de agua- 3,2,1- viro su cabeza hacia la puerta, en cuanto hizo esto, abrieron la puerta de un golpe y 3 especialistas comenzaron a correr desesperados de punta a punta del comedor para encontrarse con sus amigos, riven volteo con helio- te lo dije, me debes 10 dólares!- helio solo soltó un pequeño gruñido, segundos más tarde las preguntas de timmy, sky y brandon volaban por el local en todas las direcciones, QUE, QUIEN, COMO, DONDE, PORQUE, riven sintió más mareo que cuando rodo por el suelo del bosque, y helio prefería mil veces golpearse la cara con el suelo que esa lluvia de rocas que sus amigos les estaban mandando

-¡BASTAAA!- grito riven – solo fue un accidente, SI¡?, me tropecé mientras corría y helio que venía detrás de mí se tropezó junto conmigo, dimos unas vueltas por el suelo del bosque hasta que chocamos con un árbol, YA¡?- sintió que el aliento le faltaba, helio solo podía voltear a ver al resto de los compañeros que poco a poco se fue haciendo más numerosa, y por obvias razones los veían como si estuvieran locos.

-bueno ya tranquilo- dijo sky

-bha, solo eso?, ni la corrida que me hicieron dar, pensé que se habían peleado-

-pues casi- dijo riven casi inaudible, pero no lo suficiente pues helio escucho y lo pateo por debajo de la mesa, riven solo hizo una mueca

-lo bueno que están bien, no es así?

- si ya está todo bien, nos tratamos y no hay nada de que preocuparse- dijo helio

-bueno casi nada – dijo brandon mientras bajaba la cabeza

-de que rayos hablas?- pregunto riven extrañado

-bueno… se supone que las chicas llegan en menos de 3 horas

-si ¿y?-

-bueno como piensan hacer para que se curen lo suficientemente rápido como para que las chicas no se enteren de lo que paso? Bueno por lo menos flora.

Helio sintió que lo aplastaban, nunca pensó en la reacción de flora al verlo así de lastimado, ni en las peores misiones sufrió heridas físicas tan graves como los de esa mañana, no quería asustarla, pero quería verla, no quería preocuparla, pero ansiaba estar con ella… todas esas ideas brincaban en su cabeza mientras caminaban todos juntos después de la comida hacia el dormitorio, no tuvo tiempo de idear un plan pues ya era demasiado tarde…

-MI REY!- se escuchó el grito de la rubia desde el otro lado del pasillo

-MI REYNA ¡, como estas amor mío?- pregunto brandon tan empalagoso como siempre

-Muy bien y tu?-

-ahora excelente!- estela comenzó a besar a su novio, después de eso el resto de las winx , se vio caminando por el pasillo, helio al ver a flora en la distancia, sintió los pies pesados y en su mente nada se movía, no sabía qué hacer y todo se puso lento, hasta que la dulce y tierna vos de su flora, lo saco de sus pensamientos

-helio?... pero... que te paso?- los ojos de flora comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos, y helio no sabía ni que decirle

-no amor por favor no llores, solo fue un accidente…- helio intentaba explicarle que estaba bien, pero flora estaba echa un mar de llanto, el resto de las winx se percataron del estado del cuerpo de riven y helio, y la misma avalancha de preguntas comenzó a caer nuevamente, riven no estaba de ánimos para tratar a las chicas, ni ver a una de sus conocidas llorar, ni a su mejor amigo estar de mandilón con su novia, además todos tenían sus parejas, el único que hacia mal tercio de varias parejas era él, así que debía irse, después de todo tenía mejores cosas que hacer, "tomando prestados" unos archivos de los historiales privados de Fontana Roja

-suficiente!- alzo la voz- que los chicos les cuenten yo me tengo que ir- dijo esto mientras se hacía paso entre el grupo de chicas, ellas solo hacian gesto de desagrado y muecas, dio media vuelta y le dirijio una mirada pesada a helio, cuando este volteo fue como si se dijeran, nos vemos en la noche.

-a dónde vas riv?- esa voz lo detuvo en seco

-debo arreglar unos asuntos y dejarlos listos para esta noche, vuelvo en unas horas…- el resto de sus compañeros no se dieron cuenta de lo que riven decía.

- pero estas bien?-

-si musa, no te preocupes…

-si musa déjalo, el amargado tiene mejores cosas que hacer, además ati te esperan allá arriba lo olvidas?- riven solo deseaba arrancarle los labios a layla por haber interrumpido su de porsí breve encuentro con su ex novia, además de haberle recordado que ya no era suya.

-solo quiero asegurarme que este bien- dijo musa preocupada mientras layla la jalaba del brazo- si está bien deja de preocuparte por él, tú ya tienes por quien preocuparte y no es él! ... y seguramente se pregunta dónde estás-

Ellas eran las ultimas 2 en el pasillo, el resto ya se había ido a diferentes lugares de la escuela seguramente para tener algo de privacidad, en la tarde se reunirían, o algo así escucho riven, muy pronto él se quedó solo, por un lado pensando en las palabras de helio "trae los expedientes… puedes hablar en la noche?" y por el otro, "atí te esperan allá arriba", dio un paso para seguirlas, pero se arrepintió, sabía que si las seguía no podria contener el coraje que sentia por Jared, dio el paso hacia atrás y camino en la dirección contraria, debía conseguir esos papeles, su curiosidad había sido despertada por el extraño proceder de su amigo esos últimos días, y esta era más fuerte que sus ansias por matar al nuevo "noviecito" de musa, su musa!, no sabía cuándo pero el, la iba a recuperar a como diera lugar, solo que aún no podía y lo sabía perfectamente, pero antes quería averiguar … ¿quién es Corel?

Hooolaaaaaaaaaaaaa… enserio lamento mucho a verme ausentado tantísimo tiempo! DX… si no fuera yo quien está escribiendo esta historia pensaría que estoy muerta Oo…

Pero no se preocupen sigo vivita y coleando nomas que mi cerebro se secó por un tiempo literalmente, enserio no tenía cabeza para seguir con la historia de mi FF, y si están leyendo esto seguramente habrá muchas pedradas U_U ni modo así es la vida de un escritor XD pero aun así se les agradece, en fin y pasando a otro tema, quise subir mi historia y FF no me dejaba! casi me da un ataque … así que seguí intentando y ya volví … prometo no ausentarme mucho otra vez estoy desesperada por terminarlaaaaaaa... supongo va para largo XD tengo mucho que contar, e cambiado mucho la historia en mi ment, espero sea de su agrado! lo ago kon mucho kariño :3 , ya que me regularice con esta historia, empezare mi otra idea, apenas está en desarrollo espero no tener otro bloqueo artístico , y tampoco se lo deseo a nadie X_X bueno agradezco comentarios, reviews, pedradas y todo lo que se les ocurra, lamento si la calidad es mala… les prometo mejorar cuídense ls quiero gracias a todos bye! chanaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
